ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Revonnahgander
Revonnahganders are a feline-like species from the planet Revonnah. Appearance Revonnahganders are feline-like violet-furred aliens with pointed elf-like ears. Their hair can be black, white, or purple. They have cat-like pupils and large pointed upper canines. They have small black stripes on their arms. Young Revonnahganders have tails called bi'nthaks, which fall off at puberty. They are extremely difficult to remove and must be allowed to fall off naturally. Female teenage and some older Revonnahganders have purple lips, similar to lipstick. Language Revonnahganders consider using contractions as bad language. While this view is held by grammar linguists, Revonnahganders take this view very seriously. Traditions Revonnahganders have a traditional fighting style known as Revonnah Kai. A notable master of this fighting style is Master Kundo, who taught Rook Blonko the skills. One of the moves, is called "Stone Cutter."Rook Tales The user of this technique, as its name suggests, is able to break stone with their bare hands. Once young Revonnahganders part with their bi'nthak, their family will hold a Bi'nthakoid Ceremony where they will announce that the young Revonnahgander's childhood has ended and that he/she will be able to choose their own name, giving their bi'nthak to any person they are named after. Before losing their bi'nthak, the Revonnahgander is referred to as 'Young One'. Powers and Abilities Revonnahganders that have their bi'nthak can use it as a third arm, although it takes a great deal of effort to control it. Despite having feline features, Revonnahganders are able to resist anyone with the ability to mind control cats. Revonnahganders are shown to have above average agility and can jump high distances. Weaknesses Due to having fur, Revonnahganders are uncomfortable in highly warm climates. History In While You Were Away, Dr. Psychobos used concentrated Amber Ogia to mind control the Revonnahganders. Differences In the Affected Physical Actions *Revonnahganders were seen harvesting an unusual amount of Amber Ogia. *Revonnahganders were harvesting out of season. *A giant pipeline had been built to transfer the harvested fruit to Dr. Psychobos and Attea. *Revonnahganders showed no fear of Muroids stealing their harvest. *Revonnahganders limited their meals to almost no food; just enough to survive. Changes in Mannerisms *Rook Da welcomed Ben to Revonnah with no harsh words. *The females in Rook's family were laughing at inappropriate times or after odd sentences. *Rook's family adopt Dr. Psychobos' hatred of Galvans. Changes in Speech Patterns *Revonnahganders used phrases that did not match what they had said in Bros in Space. *Da used contractions with no hesitation, which is considered shameful and unusual. *Rook Shar used the phrase "and I use the term loosely". *Da had Psychobos' tendency to stutter on random words. *Despite Young One's insistence that the Incurseans had invaded, his family used an odd facial expression and denied the presence of Incurseans or any odd behaviors exhibited. The Control The mind control was done by concentrating large amounts of Amber Ogia and flipping a switch on Dr. Psychobos' invention. Dr. Psychobos was broken out of prison by Princess Attea in order to create the machine. The concentrated ogia was administered by underground pipes that sprayed a mist onto the working Revonnahganders. Ben used Astrodactyl to fight Dr. Psychobos and Attea, but they escaped with a small amount of Ogia Concentrate. Notable Revonnahganders *Rook Blonko **Rook Blonko (Future) **Mad Rook *Rayona *Rook Shi *Rook Shim *Rook Shar *Rook Bralla *Rook Da *Rook Ben *Kundo (cybernetically enhanced) *Citizens of Revonnah *Unknown (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Revonnahgander) Notable Revonnahganders Hybrids *Rook Blonko (temporarily, ½ Perk Gourmand in Outbreak) Naming and Translations Etymology Revonnahgander comes from Hannover spelled backwards and the name "Gardner". Trivia *Revonnahganders are even less known than humans and Rook is one of the few to ever leave Revonnah.Derrick J. Wyatt *As opposed to Western naming conventions, Revonnahgander names are ordered like those of people from Asia and East Europe, with the family name first and the given name second. **Furthermore, Revonnahgander culture is similar to some Asian cultures, placing a great emphasis on tradition and a general dislike of outsiders. *The Revonnahganders are similar to the Na'vi from the 2009 film Avatar, because of their cat like traits and native harvesting and traditions. References Category:Sapient Species Category:Species